Hisokadoll
by Pond-88
Summary: As he made his way down the deserted street he couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched even more so then before, but he couldn’t make out any emotions from it. This a dark fic. Sorry I'm bad at reviews...
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Hey, this is my first fanfic! So, go easy on me in your reviews...no actually critique me. I want to know what I can improve on.

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

_Hisoka-doll_

Ch. 1

It was late and he was exhausted from the busy day. So, after saying good-bye to his partner, he made his way through the crowds of people at the festival, and got out to the quiet street. The fog seemed thicker without all of the lights, and he couldn't see very far into the distance.

As he made his way down the deserted street he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched even more so then before, but he couldn't make out any emotions from it. A car went by and he looked all around, in the light that it provided, but didn't see anyone. He continued walking a bit faster, still feeling a bit uneasy, toward the hotel that he and his partner were staying at and when he arrived, he entered rather quickly. When inside he slowed his pace as he began to climb the stairs to the top floor.

Finally, he reached the room. He dug in the pocket of his jean jacket until he found the key. With a sigh he pulled it out and unlocked the door and went in. He threw the key onto the small desk and flipped the light on. Looking around he noticed that the window was open and the curtains were blowing in the light breeze.

I know I shut the window before we left, he thought, but still he left it open. The breeze felt good after that crowded festival Tsuzuki had dragged him to, not that he didn't enjoy it.

Pulling off his jacket, Hisoka headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When he had finished undressing he got into the shower and turned the water so hot that room quickly filled with steam. He washed thinking about how much of a stressful day it had been.

Earlier they had been occupied with a mission, a hard one. People were vanishing in Kyoto. The cause was still not found, but they had an idea who was behind it, Muraki. The person who had been behind just about every case they had had since they started working together. Still, they didn't seem to able to find any evidence of him even being in Kyoto.

When they couldn't get any clues Tsuzuki suggested they go to a local festival to have a bit of fun. They did and Hisoka had enjoyed himself very much. Except the fact that the whole time the blonde felt as though someone was watching him from afar, and now that he was alone he felt it even more.

Maybe I should have closed that window, Hisoka thought, turning off the shower. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door to see someone he had never wanted to see again. Muraki.

Hisoka took a step backward into the bathroom. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, the fear in his voice apparent.

Muraki just laughed and took a step toward him, "I came here to see you, of course." He continued walk toward the frightened boy. "Why else would I be here, my doll?"

"I am not your doll!" Hisoka screamed. "I won't be controlled by you ever again!"

Again Muraki laughed. "Silly boy, you will always be my doll, my favorite in my collection," he said reaching the bathroom door. Hisoka continued to back up until he hit the shower door. "Now where will you go?"

Hisoka's bright green eyes darted around the bathroom. There had to be some way he could escape. Suddenly, the boy darted over toward the door going around Muraki, but Muraki was too quick. Hisoka ended up running into his open arms. He then found himself being held by Muraki. No matter how much he struggled Hisoka could not break free of Muraki's firm grasp.

With ease, Muraki picked up the struggling boy and took him to the bed in the main room. When in the room, he threw Hisoka on the bed. Hisoka took this as an opportunity to try to get away. The instant he made a move to get up Muraki conjured his red silk ribbons that caught the boy's wrists and wrapped around them tightly. They then pulled him, though he was struggling, backward to the bed and bound them to the head board of the bed. Hisoka struggled against the ribbons but no avail, he was trapped and Muraki could do whatever he wanted to him.

Muraki walked slowly toward Hisoka who was now shaking uncontrollable. When he reached Hisoka the first thing the doctor did was remove Hisoka's towel. He then straddled him causing Hisoka to shake even more. Muraki slowly touched the boy's chest revealing the curse marks. Even more slowly Muraki traced the marks causing them to glow red and caused a burning sensation to erupt across his pale flesh.

Hisoka wriggled in pain. "Y-yameru..." Muraki did not stop until he had traced every mark, then he flipped him over on his back and did the same on his back. Hisoka cried out in pain.

"This is not the worst thing I will do to you," Muraki whispered in Hisoka's ear after turning him back over. Hisoka's eyes widened. He was scared, very scared.

Muraki then, produced a large, gleaming, silver knife. As the knife glistened in the light, Hisoka looked at the knife with wide eyes. It was the very same knife that Muraki had used to carve the curse into Hisoka's skin. With a wicked grin, Muraki sliced into Hisoka's skin, once more. The blonde boy winced in pain and bit his lip to suppress the scream.

Carefully, ever so carefully and ever so slowly, Muraki set to work with carving a new curse upon Hisoka. With accurate movements, the murderer was finished with his 'work of art'. Hisoka lay on the bed with tears of pain coursing down his cheeks. Muraki put his bloody hand together and said a chant and then pressed his hands onto Hisoka's chest. Hisoka screamed as pain shot through each of the curse marks and continued through the rest of his body. His back arched with the tremendous pain. Just as he was wishing he could just die again, he pain stopped.

When the pain had subsided, the blonde boy lay panting on the bed. All of the blood was gone from his chest now, but the curse marks glowed brilliantly red.

As if he were trying to be nice, Muraki backed off for a moment to watch the boy breathe heavily and squirm to try to sit up.

Muraki walked back over to the boy and playfully nipped at his ear and kissed it, his kisses lead him to Hisoka's to neck and down his chest and it seared with pain. The boy shuttered as the cold lips made their way around his body. The lips made their way back up his chest and neck to his mouth. Muraki's mouth was completely cover Hisoka's, then an unwelcome tongue forced it's way into Hisoka's mouth. The tongue was feeling around his mouth and reaching to the back of his throat. Hisoka gagged and bit down on the intruder. He tasted the blood in his mouth as the tongue left his mouth.

Hisoka coughed the blood into Muraki's face. Bad move. Muraki leaded over him slapped him hard across the face. "This second part was going to be much gentler than the curse, but now you give no choice but to make it worse," he said curtly smiling. Standing he took off his trench coat, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off revealing his white flesh. Hisoka was shaking with fear. What more was he going to do to him? Muraki then proceeded to take off his pants and underwear.

Walking slowly back over to him, Hisoka saw his perfectly flawless body shining in the moonlight coming in through the window. Muraki laid down on top of Hisoka, preventing him moving at all. Hisoka began to panic. He wanted him off, now. Suddenly, a burst of energy blasted Muraki off of him and onto the floor. Hisoka's eyes were wide with fear of what would happen now.

Muraki laughed. "Well now, that wasn't necessary, was it?" Even though he laughed, he did not find it funny at all. He was pissed. He laid back down on Hisoka again. "You're not going to do that again, are you, my doll?" he said stroking Hisoka's cheek. With tears in his eyes, Hisoka shook his head. "Good doll, my sweet precious doll." He gently stroked Hisoka's cheek saying, "But, you do know I will have to punish you." Muraki harshly thrust into Hisoka, causing him to scream in pain. Still, Muraki went up further inside the boy pumping his fluids into him.

"I-iie! Kudasai...yameru!" Hisoka begged, with his head beginning to spin and his back arching. Muraki did not stop. He loved to hear the boy beg and cry. He thrust harder and faster, in and out. Hisoka could not control the sobbing and begging that was escaping his lips.

Please let it all end, make it all stop!, Hisoka silently begged as his vision began to go black as Muraki kept going with a look of a madman. Then, Hisoka passed out into unconsciousness. Muraki got up and silently dressed. He then, kissed boy lightly on the cheek and left the bleeding, broken doll alone, for Tsuzuki to find.

* * *

So, how did you like the first chapter? Please review! Until next time ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey, this is my first fanfic! So, go easy on me in your reviews...no actually critique me. I want to know what I can improve on. 

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

Ch. 2 

The violet-eyed shinigami opened the door to the dark hotel room and crept in, afraid of waking his partner. Quietly, he closed the door and locked it, then took off his shoes and walked over to the bed.

Tsuzuki gasped when he saw Hisoka. He quickly untied him, carefully though because the silk ribbons had cut into his wrists, and tried to wake him by gently shaking him. "Hisoka, please wake up! Hisoka!"

Hisoka's eyes flashed open and he struggled to get away from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki held him still so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Hisoka! It's me! Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka stopped struggling and looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Ts-tsuzuki..."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Yes, Hisoka, it's me."

Hisoka suddenly threw himself into Tsuzuki's chest, crying. "Shh...everything's ok now...I'm here...no one is going to hurt you anymore." When Hisoka had calmed, Tsuzuki pulled away from him to take a good look at the boy.

Hisoka's chest was glowing red, but it looked different than before. "Hisoka... ...what did he do to you?" Tsuzuki waited for an answer but got none. The boy just looked down. The older man stood and held a hand out to the young boy. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned off."

Hisoka looked up at him and took his offer for help. He didn't think that he could stand on his own. He was right. As soon as he stood his legs gave out and he was falling. Tsuzuki was there to catch him though.

"It's ok, I've got you."

"Thank you... Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki just smiled a bit and helped him to the bathroom and cleaned Hisoka off. Once clean, Tsuzuki dressed the weary blonde into clean pajamas. He lead him to a chair to sit while he changed the bloody sheets on the bed. Once done, he helped Hisoka to the bed and sat with him until he was asleep.

The older man then went and picked up the mess he had made. Just as was finishing, Hisoka began to stir. Tsuzuki walked over to him to make sure he was still asleep. Hisoka was still sound asleep and Tsuzuki smiled and carefully moved the young boy's blonde bangs from his eyes. He began to walk away when Hisoka suddenly screamed and began to thrash violently. Tsuzuki was back at his side trying to wake him up and calm him down.

"Hisoka! It's ok! Everything's fine!" he said trying to wake him up. Hisoka just kept thrashing and began to cry.

"Tsu-tsuzuki...help me! Help me Tsuzuki!"

"Hisoka, I'm here! You just have to open your eyes!" Tsuzuki was very concerned. Hisoka was still not waking up. "Please Hisoka, wake up!"

Hisoka was still thrashing, and Tsuzuki had to take hold of hid arms so hit wouldn't hurt him or himself. "Get off of me!! Leave me alone! Tsuzuki help me!!"

Tsuzuki didn't know what to do. Nothing was working to wake him up. "Hisoka, it's me! Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki was practically in tears as he watched Hisoka struggle to get away from him, and yet he was calling his name!

Finally Hisoka's eyes flashed open and Tsuzuki let me go.

Breathing very fast Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. He threw himself into the older man's arms. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. "Shh...it's ok now. Everything's ok."

* * *

Sorry it's short...most of the chapters will be but stick with me, ok? 

Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming! Well, until next time! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update, I was having computer difficulties. Anyway, on with the story!

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

_Hisoka-doll_

Ch. 3

It had been two weeks since Muraki had last visited Hisoka and two weeks since Hisoka had gotten any real sleep. It turned out that the second curse Muraki had placed on him was making him have terrible nightmares about the night he was cursed under the sakura tree five years ago. When these nightmares came he was unable to wake up no matter what was done. So, Hisoka had decided he would not go to sleep for very long.

Now, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were on another mission, which thankfully was an easy one. All they had to do was convince this young girl that, sadly, she was dead. It didn't take that long and Hisoka was thankful he really didn't have to do much. He was way to exhausted to do anything.

Once everything was done and Hisoka was back at his apartment in JuOhCho he decided he would lay down for a bit. Setting his alarm for only fifteen minutes he laid down in his bed and was instantly asleep.

When his alarm went off he awoke with a start, feeling like he hadn't slept at all. Sighing he got out of bed and grabbed on one of his books and sat down and began to read.

He did not read much, however, before he fell asleep again. This time he had no alarm clock to wake him and the nightmares began and no one was there to try to wake him up. He began to thrash and scream, calling for Tsuzuki. He slipped from the chair and was lying on the floor.

Someone entered his apartment and was walking toward the crying boy.

"Tsuzuki! Help me!!" Hisoka screamed as his hands went above his head as if someone pulled them there and he tried to pull away from the imaginary hands.

The figure stood over him, smiling, as he reached down to take Hisoka's wrists and held them above his head. Hisoka screamed louder. The figure just held him there as he lowered himself onto the thrashing boy. He was hovering above the boy's face and he planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and instantly Hisoka calmed. He laid there, lifeless on the floor.

The figure slowly picked him up, carrying the boy like a baby. He then looked to the door of the apartment.

As he was expecting, Tsuzuki came bursting in, alerted by Hisoka's screams in his head. Tsuzuki stood, shocked to see Muraki holding Hisoka in his arms. He was shocked at the fact that Muraki was here in JuOhCho.

"Put him down, Muraki!" Tsuzuki said rushing up to him. In the instant that Tsuzuki reached him, Muraki was gone, leaving behind a single white feather.

Tsuzuki dropped to his knees, his fist hitting the floor. "Damnit! Hisoka!!"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I hope to hear more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again...um...on with the story!

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

_Hisoka-doll_

Ch. 4

Hisoka awoke, finding himself tied down to a bed with silk ribbons, with heavy blankets over him. He was tied in such a manner that he could barely breathe, let alone move. Still, he tried to move, but he could only move his fingers and toes. Hisoka couldn't even move his head without choking himself because the ribbons went around his neck as well. There was also one across his mouth. He couldn't teleport either. He was trapped and he knew by who.

In that moment Muraki came into view. Hisoka began to panic and he tried move again, even though he knew he couldn't. He began to breath fast through his nose and felt like he was going to hyperventilate. Muraki came over to him and put his hand across the ribbon over Hisoka's mouth and it vanished. He then slapped Hisoka.

Angrily he said, "You need to calm down."

Hisoka took a couple of deep breaths. "Maybe...if I wasn't tied down like this...I could." For that Hisoka received another sharp slap across the face. Hisoka knew he shouldn't have said it but it just sort of came out.

Muraki sat down next to him and he felt Hisoka shudder and he smiled. "You won't be doing that for much longer. You're going to want me to be with you. My Doll." He stroked Hisoka's smooth face.

Hisoka shuddered with the touch and said, "I'm never going to want you!"

Muraki stopped stroking his face to slap Hisoka again. Then he started to stroke it again. "You know, every time you open your mouth to say something sarcastic, you're going to be punished and if slapping you doesn't work, I'll move to another form of punishment," Muraki said in a gentle voice. "You're going to want me. You're my favorite Doll in my collection. You always have been."

In a shaky voice Hisoka said, "I-I am not your Doll!"

Muraki got up from the bed and took the blankets off of Hisoka. He waved his hand over the ribbons binding Hisoka and they all vanished, except the ones tying Hisoka's arms, legs and neck. Muraki then took out a knife and cut Hisoka's shirt off of him. Hisoka didn't dare move. Muraki eyes slowly studied Hisoka's spread out and exposed body. Smiling wickedly, Muraki ran a hand across Hisoka's body, causing the curse marks to appear and glow bright red.

Hisoka screamed in pain and wriggled and tried to get away from Muraki's hand, only to fail. This hurt so much worse than before. It felt as though he were being electrocuted. Muraki took his hand away and Hisoka's screams died away into panting and gasping for breath.

Muraki summoned the ribbons again to go across Hisoka's burning body, and he laid down next to him again. He reached out his hand and wiped Hisoka's tears away from his blank eyes. Smiling, Muraki stroked the boy's tear streaked face and said gently. "You make me do this. If you'd behave, I wouldn't have to punish you. Isn't that right my Hisoka Doll?"

Hisoka, with blank eyes, nodded slowly. _Yes, that is right, Master._

* * *

I'm evil, I know. But how was it? Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kaouri18, thank you for the review! I too like dark fics.

Anyway, on with the dark fic!

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

Ch. 5 

Tsuzuki hurried to Konoe's office to report Hisoka's abduction. He went in without even stopping to knock.

"Boss! Hisoka's been taken!!"

Konoe looked up. "What? Kurosaki's been taken? By who?"

"Muraki! I don't know how he got here, but when I went to Hisoka's apartment, there he was holding Hisoka. And then he just disappeared with him!"

"Ok, calm down Tsuzuki. We'll find him. I'll get everyone on this case."

Tsuzuki sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"It's ok. We all care about Kurosaki and we all want him back."

Tsuzuki set off with Tatsumi and Watari, to try to find Hisoka. Almost everyone in JuOhCho was split into groups of three to look for clues to Hisoka's whereabouts. Everyone was positive they would find him. Tsuzuki, however, was a little on the doubtful side.

Sensing this Tatsumi turned to Tsuzuki. "We'll find him, don't worry. None of us will give up until we do."

This didn't seem to cheer Tsuzuki up any. "But what will Muraki do to him. Will we want to have found him when we do..."

"Tsuzuki! Don't say things like that! When we find him, Kurosaki will be fine."

"I hope so..."

---_A few days later_---

Hisoka was laying in the bed, asleep having no nightmares, when Muraki entered the room. He smiled when he saw how peaceful his doll looked. Slowly he bent over and placed a kiss on his Doll's forehead. Emerald eyes flashed open and he panicked when he saw Muraki and he scooted away from him, since there were only a long ribbon around his neck acting as a collar. The other end was tied to the bedpost and it was long enough for Hisoka to move around a bit.

"Come now, Hisoka-doll, it's only me." Hisoka still backed away from him, he backed up so far that he fell off the bed and hit the floor with a dull thud. Sighing Muraki went to the other side of the bed to stand next to his Doll. He raised his arms and Hisoka was lifted from the floor and placed gently on the bed. "Now, I have to punish you, my Doll."

Hisoka's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Please don't. Please don't, Master!"

"It's too late to try to suck up." Muraki conjured ribbons that snaked their way around Hisoka's wrists and ankles and pulled them down to the bed and kept them there. Hisoka struggled wildly. "Please Master, don't!!" It was too late. Muraki waved his hand across Hisoka's bare chest and the curse marks sprang to life. Hisoka screamed and tried to get away only to have the ribbons pulled tighter around him. Every time Muraki did this, it was more painful than before and he kept it going for longer.

The screams stopped the instant the electricity stopped flowing through Hisoka's body and the boy was laying lifeless on the bed. He didn't flinch at all when Muraki's cold hands went to his face. His eyes were blank, staring at the ceiling and yet tears still fell from them.

Muraki waved his hand and the extra ribbons vanished and he wiped his doll's tears gently away. "You deserved it. You know that, Hisoka-doll," he said gently. "I don't like doing that to you, but you make me do it. If only you would listen and not try to get away. I wouldn't have to punish you, my sweet, precious Doll."

Tears came from his lifeless eyes as Hisoka said mechanically, _Yes Master. I know I have misbehaved. I know you have to punish me for it. I know if I behave, you won't have to punish me anymore. I know this, Master._

Muraki wiped his doll's tears away as he said, "Then why are still crying, my Hisoka-doll?" Hisoka shuddered and he didn't answer either. "Hisoka-doll, answer me. Why are you crying?"

_I-I do not know, Master._

Muraki realized his punishment was starting wear off from the pressure he was putting on his Doll. "It's ok. You may rest now, my Hisoka-doll."

_Thank you Master_, Hisoka said, closing his eyes.

"Good Hisoka-doll." Muraki smiled wickedly. "Very good."

* * *

Yes, I am evil. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter has major bondage. If you don't like to read stories of people doing whatever is told of them, then don't read this.

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

Ch. 6 

"Tsuzuki, it's getting late, we should turn in for the night."

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, not until I find Hisoka."

Tatsumi sighed. "Exhausting yourself will only make things worse. You have to get some rest." When Tsuzuki didn't make a move to go back, Tatsumi took his arm. "Come on, I'll have Watari keep looking, Lord knows he can go on for days without sleep." He then teleported with Tsuzuki back to his apartment and he led him to his bed.

"Please try to get some sleep." With that Tatsumi started to turn away until Tsuzuki's hand grabbed his arm.

"Tatsumi...we will find Hisoka, right?"

"Yes, of course."

Tsuzuki let him go and sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Tatsumi left the room and found Watari with his computer. Without looking up he asked, "How is he?"

"Asleep. What are you doing?"

"Trying to find Bon with my spiritual tracker."

"Oh." Tatsumi sat down next to Watari to watch. "Are you having any luck?"

Watari shook his head. "Muraki must be blocking his and Bon's spiritual energy." Watari sighed and looked up at Tatsumi. "It looks like we aren't going to find Bon until Muraki wants us too."

Tatsumi started to say something when from the other room Tsuzuki yelled. They both raced into the room to see Tsuzuki still in bed, but he was yelling.

"Hisoka!! Hisoka where are you?! Please, it's me, Tsuzuki!! HISOKA!!!"

Tatsumi went to his side to wake him up. "Tsuzuki, wake up." He shook him gently and Tsuzuki's eyes flashed open. He was breathing fast. "I...I know where Hisoka is..." he said looking up at Tatsumi and Watari.

"You do, but how?"

"Hisoka must be asleep right now... I was able to sense him when I fell asleep."

"Right. Let's go."

With that the three of them set out to get Hisoka.

---

Muraki could sense the three shinigami coming. He smirked. What would they think when they saw Hisoka? He couldn't wait for them to arrive.

He went into his Doll's room to wake him, by kissing him on the forehead, as always. Hisoka's eyes flashed open and he only panicked a bit, and was able to stop himself.

"Good, Hisoka-doll. You make me so happy." He made Hisoka sit up and he wrapped his arms around him. Hisoka began to shake a little. He really didn't like it when Muraki touched him. Muraki let him go and slapped him. "Why are you shaking, Hisoka-doll? I'm not hurting you." Hisoka didn't answer in the way Muraki wanted him to. Hisoka backed away from him very quickly and he got up off of the bed.

"Come back over, Hisoka-doll," Muraki said, very angrily.

Hisoka's eyes were wide from fear as he shook his head and began to pull on the ribbon that was tied to the bedpost, in an attempt to get away. Muraki got quickly to his feet, realizing what he had done. When he had slapped him, he snapped Hisoka out of it.

He quickly conjured to seize Hisoka. "I gave a warning, now I must punish you." The ribbons caught Hisoka's wrists and pulled the struggling boy back to the bed.

"No! Stop! Leave me alone!!" He struggled harder as he was lifted by the ribbons and set on the bed. More ribbons came and caught his kicking ankles and pinned them to the bed and soon Hisoka couldn't move. Without knowing why he was saying it out loud, Hisoka screamed, "Tsuzuki, help me!!"

Muraki's eyes widened a bit then went to an angry glare. "Tsuzuki, huh? Well, we'll have to fix that!" He then raised his hands over Hisoka's chest and the curse marks burned worse than ever and a much stronger electric current went through Hisoka's body.

Hisoka screamed and screamed until his voice became hoarse.

Muraki just laughed. "You won't want Tsuzuki when I'm through with you!" He sent a much stronger electric wave through Hisoka. Then it stopped, and Hisoka was once again laying lifeless on the bed. Muraki made the extra ribbons disappear and sat next to his doll.

He stroked Hisoka-doll's cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Now, my Hisoka-doll, that was horrible wasn't it?" Hisoka-doll nodded, eyes blank. "You don't want me to do that again, right?" Hisoka shook his head. "I'll have to do it again, if you disobey me. I'll have to do it again, if you ever even mutter Tsuzuki's name again. But you won't will you?"

_No, Master._

"Good. Now, you never want to see him again, do you Hisoka-doll? Because if you do I will have to punish you, far worse than I just did."

_No Master, I never want to see him again. I do not want to be punished anymore._

"Well, you won't as long as you obey me. Isn't that right, Hisoka-doll?"

_Yes, Master. As long as I obey you, I will not be punished._

"That's right. Now, Tsuzuki is coming here. He's going to try to take you away from me, Hisoka-doll. You don't want that, do you?"

Hisoka shook his head. _No, Master. Please do not let him take me from you._

"Oh, I won't. Don't worry," Muraki said gently, stroking his soft cheeks. "I just love your soft flesh. Just like a Doll's. Right Hisoka-doll?"

_Yes Master, I am your doll to with whatever you please._

Muraki laughed a bit. "Yes, that's right. I am your Master and you are my doll. My favorite in my vast collection, Hisoka-doll. Now, let's put you in your very best clothes for our guests that are coming." Hisoka-doll just nodded.

Tsuzuki was running as fast as could. Hang on Hisoka I'm coming!

* * *

Another evil chapter. Oh, I just love Hisoka! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again! Thank you Kaori18, silenceinlight, and voluptas1 for the great reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Anyway, on with the torture, I mean story!

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

Ch. 7

Hisoka-doll was now bathed and dressed in a wonderful traditional kimono of the loveliest pale green with an obi of bright fuchsia and gold. The sleeves were so long and lovely that Hisoka-doll's hands were covered. He was seated at a small table that was set up like a tea party. Behind him were many shelves, each filled with a porcelain dolls. Hisoka-doll was just starring forward with a small smile on his face as Muraki sat behind him brushing his hair, not that it really needed it. Muraki hummed as the brush went through his doll's smooth hair.

The ribbon was gone from Hisoka-doll's neck, as he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't want to anymore. He loved his Master and his Master loved him. And all he wanted was to make his Master happy. His Master was kind, now that he was behaving. After all his Master gave him this lovely kimono and was brushing his hair gently.

"Now, my Hisoka-doll, you are ready for our guests to arrive."  
_Thank you, Master._

Muraki smiled. "Remember, what is your purpose?"

_My purpose is to serve you, Master. Nothing else._

"That's right." Muraki sensed the three shinigami coming closer. "Now, our guest are almost here. How will you greet them?"

I will greet them by saying _'Hello, welcome to my Master's home. Sit down and have some tea.' That's how I will greet them, Master_, said Hisoka-doll.

"Very good." Muraki looked at the door then stood. "I'll be right back, Hisoka-doll. You won't go anywhere, will you?"

_No Master, of course not._

"Good," Muraki said going into the next room to wait for Tsuzuki to arrive.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened and Hisoka-doll looked up. _Hello, welcome to my Master's home. Sit down and have some tea._

Tsuzuki eyes widened as he rushed into the room with Tatsumi and Watari following. Tsuzuki went to straight to Hisoka, while Tatsumi and Watari went to look for Muraki. They knew he wouldn't leave Hisoka by himself.

"Hisoka!" He took Hisoka-doll by the shoulders. "Hisoka, it's me Tsuzuki!" Blank eyes just starred up at him, and then Hisoka-doll smiled.

_I do not know anyone by that name. Are you my Master's guests?_

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "Hisoka! You know me! I'm your partner! Tsuzuki!"

_I know no one by that name. You must be Master's guest. My Master is in the other room. He told me to greet his guests._ Hisoka-doll smiled proudly.

Tsuzuki was horrified. "Come on, I have to get you out of here." Tsuzuki began to pick up Hisoka-doll, but he struggled to get away from him.

_Master!! He is trying to take me from you!! I do not want to leave you, Master!!_

Muraki appeared behind Hisoka-doll. "It's ok, Hisoka-doll, I won't let him. You may use your powers to get rid of him."

Hisoka-doll closed his eyes and a blast of energy came and pushed Tsuzuki across the room. Hisoka-doll smiled as Muraki pet his head. "You did well, Hisoka-doll."

_I am so happy, I can serve you, Master._

Tsuzuki struggled to his feet. Hisoka was very powerful now that Muraki was helping him to control his power. "Hisoka...why did you do that to me?" Where were Tatsumi and Watari? He needed their help.

Hisoka-doll laughed a bit, though it did not sound like the Hisoka Tsuzuki knew. _Because my Master told me too, of course. I do everything my Master says. I live only to serve my Master._

Muraki wrapped his arms around Hisoka-doll. "That's right, my Hisoka-doll. You are being very good. I will have to reward you later.

Hisoka-doll let out a small squeal of joy. _Thank you, Master!_

"But first, you must get rid of this guest. He is boring me."

_Yes, Master._ Hisoka-doll closed his eyes and began to chant.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "Hisoka stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Hisoka-doll just kept chanting and then there was a big flash of light and Tsuzuki was outside of the house. He looked up at the open door and there was Hisoka standing there with Muraki, smiling.

_Good-bye, guest of the Master's._ And the door closed with a quiet click.

Tsuzuki got to his feet wincing, and ran to the door but was blasted back. As he lay there on the cold concrete, he began to cry. "Hisoka...I will save you...and Muraki you will pay, with your life."

Footsteps were coming toward him and Tsuzuki looked up. It was Tatsumi carrying an unconscious Watari. "Come on, Tsuzuki. We'll have to come back." Tsuzuki nodded slowly and they teleported back to JuOhCho.

---

Hisoka-doll was sitting in his place at the small table, waiting for his Master to come back with his reward. He was so happy to have served his Master well enough to get a reward. His Master really does love him and he really does love his Master.

Muraki came back into the room and sat in front of Hisoka-doll. "I have your reward now." Hisoka-doll smiled. "Close your eyes." Hisoka-doll did so. Muraki held out a ribbon in the same color as Hisoka-doll's kimono. On the ribbon was a small jewel of the brightest emerald green, the same color as Hisoka-doll's eyes. Muraki got behind Hisoka-doll and tied the ribbon around his neck and waved his hand over it to seal it to get rid of the knot, and it was there, seamlessly. He then, got back in front of Hisoka-doll and held up a mirror.

"You may open your eyes now, Hisoka-doll."

Hisoka-doll did so and looked at the choker ribbon necklace. _Oh Master, thank you! It is so beautiful!_

"I knew you'd like it. This jewel will protect you from anyone who tries to take you from me. Now, you need to rest." Muraki stood and bent down and picked Hisoka-doll up like a baby. He took him to his room and changed him into his pajamas and laid him in bed. After tucking Hisoka-doll in, he bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Hisoka-doll's eyes closed and he was asleep. Muraki ran a hand across the jewel on the necklace and it glowed.

"Now, let's see you try to take him from me, Tsuzuki."

* * *

Oh the evilness...please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, thanks voluptas1 and silenceinlight for the reviews! Silenceinlight thank you for the suggestion about the way Hisoka-doll speaks. I will give you my reasoning for the italics. When I hear his voice I think of it as kind of hollow sounding and not like Hisoka, so I thought italics would be best. And I thought since I put: _What he says, _Hisoka-doll says. I thought people would realize. But thank you for the suggestion!

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

Ch. 8 

Back at JuOhCho, Tsuzuki was explaining everything that happened at Muraki's house. Konoe was listening intently.

"We have to get Hisoka out of there."

"Yes, I know Tsuzuki. But it's going to be hard. Hisoka has to come of his own free will, and if Muraki has him believing he wants to be there, then it's going to be very hard."

"But we can do it, right? All we have to do is get Hisoka to snap out of it."

"Tsuzuki, we will try. But right now there's nothing we can do, you need to get some rest. That's an order."

Tsuzuki sighed and gave a small bow before leaving.

When Tsuzuki was gone, Tatsumi came in. "Watari is in the hospital sector. He's being looked at."

"Good, now what exactly happened to him?"

"When Watari and I went to look for Muraki, he was waiting for us, like he expected us. He sent out this weird blast of energy and it hit Watari dead on, and I got an after blast of it. It knocked Watari out and me to the floor. Muraki then said that I had to get Watari to a doctor or he could die. So, I picked him up and headed out the back door. I know I should have waited for Tsuzuki, but I saw him laying on the ground outside. So, we just left."

"I see. Well, he'd better hope he didn't kill Watari," Konoe said, angrily. "Now, you rest yourself. We'll try again tomorrow."

Tatsumi bowed and left.

Konoe sat at his desk and closed his eyes, trying to reach Hisoka mentally. Just when he'd gotten through Hisoka's normal blocks he hit another one. One more powerful than Hisoka could make. Konoe tried to get past it but was blasted back mentally and he was actually thrown from his chair and was knocked unconscious from the blast that followed the first.

Konoe would be lying on the floor of his office until early morning when he was moved to the hospital. Attempts to wake him, failed.

"Now what are we going to do? Konoe couldn't even reach him mentally!"

"Tsuzuki calm down. We will get Hisoka back. Come on we're going to visit Muraki again."

Once again they headed to Muraki's house.

* * *

I do love the good scientist and the chief... 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews Kaori18, silenceinlight, and voluptas1! Yes, I know the last chapter was short but this one is a bit longer. And yes, Konoe was a bit silly to compete with Muraki.

Anyway, on with the torture!

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

Ch. 9

Muraki had already woken Hisoka-doll up and he was bathed and dressed in the same kimono as before. Hisoka-doll was sitting at the same table only this time he had the necklace. It would protect him from the bad man who tried to take him from his Master.

"Hisoka-doll, those same men are coming, but you needn't worry. That necklace will protect you from them. They will not be able to touch you."

_Thank you again, Master. I do not want to be taken from you._

"Yes, I know, Hisoka-doll," he said gently. "Now, I'm going to go into the next room, you will greet my guests when they arrive."

_Yes, Master._

"Good, Hisoka-doll," said Muraki as he went into the next room.

Hisoka-doll waited for the guests to come. He wasn't scared because he had the necklace and that man couldn't touch him.

Once again, after a little while, the door opened and Hisoka-doll looked up smiling. _Hello, welcome to my Master's home. Sit and have some tea._

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi came in and sat down at the table. Hisoka-doll smiled and poured them both tea. _My Master will be out shortly._

Tsuzuki was the first to speak to Hisoka-doll. "Umm...thank you...what should I call you?"

_My name is Hisoka-doll._

Tsuzuki tried to stay calm. "Thank you, Hisoka-doll."

Tatsumi just nodded.

Just then, Muraki came behind Hisoka-doll. "Welcome my guests, I see that Hisoka-doll has done just as I asked him." Hisoka-doll smiled and nodded, happily. "I also see that you two have decided to handle things in a more civilized manner," Muraki said sitting next to Hisoka-doll, putting his arm around him. Hisoka-doll closed his eyes and rested his head against his Master's side. Muraki smiled and looked up to see Tsuzuki and Tatsumi's glares.

"Well, now isn't my doll the best? He's my favorite in my collection and as you can see I have many." Hisoka-doll smiled. "Aren't you my favorite, Hisoka-doll?"

Hisoka-doll nodded. _Yes Master, you are always telling me that. I do love being praised by you Master._

Muraki laughed and Tsuzuki slammed his cup down so hard that it broke and tea went flowing across the table. "Now, Mr. Tsuzuki, look what you did. Hisoka-doll, go fetch a rag to clean this mess up."

_Yes Master_, Hisoka-doll said getting up from the table and leaving the room.

While he was gone Tsuzuki said, "Muraki, let him go! Break whatever spell you have on him! I'll give you anything you want, just let him go!"

"But Mr. Tsuzuki, I have Hisoka-doll under no spell. He could leave at any time he wants to. I am not stopping him."

"Cut the crap, Muraki! I know he's under some sort of spell! Hisoka would never want to stay with you!"

"Tsuzuki, stop. He isn't under a spell. I'd be able to sense it. There is no spell."

"Tat-Tatsumi! That can't be true!" Tatsumi just nodded.

Hisoka-doll came back into the room with a wet rag. Muraki rolled Hisoka-doll's sleeves up so they wouldn't get wet. Hisoka-doll then set to cleaning up the mess. When he picked up one piece of the broken china it cut him. He winced and began to cry and dropped it.

Muraki took his bleeding hand into his and said, "It's ok. Use your healing powers." Hisoka-doll did so and Muraki wiped his tears away.

_Thank you, Master._

"You know, Hisoka-doll, you can use your powers without your Master's permission."

Hisoka-doll looked at him, horrified. _Oh no, I must get permission first! Or Master might punish me! I do not like being punished._

"That's right, Hisoka-doll. You don't want to be punished do you?" Hisoka-doll shook his head. "Good. See Mr. Tsuzuki? Hisoka-doll doesn't want to be punished so, he doesn't do anything that I don't want him to."

Tsuzuki ignored him. "Hisoka-doll, what if you were bleeding to death and he wasn't around to give you permission? What would you do then?"

Hisoka-doll hesitated. Muraki cut in. "Mr. Tsuzuki, that's enough." Hisoka-doll sighed with relief, he hadn't really wanted to answer.

Tatsumi spoke up this time. "Hisoka-doll, do you remember the time that you and Tsuzuki first met and you thought he was the vampire?"

Hisoka-doll just looked at him. _What are you talking about? I have never met him before._

"Yes, you have you met me in the park. You held me up with a fake gun, that I thought was real."

Hisoka-doll blinked. _No, that never happened. I have always been here with my Master._

"No, you haven't. In fact you've only been here for a week. Don't you remember? You're a shinigami. You're dead, and he's your murderer!"

Hisoka-doll raised his hands to his head. _No. That is not true. I have always been here._

"That's right, Hisoka-doll. You have. Mr. Tsuzuki, I am going to have to ask you to leave if you continue this nonsense," Muraki said as he took Hisoka-doll back into his arms. Hisoka-doll calmed a bit, though he was still shook up.

"Hisoka-doll, this man is evil! You are not his doll! You always say that to him! You hate him! He's your murderer!!"

"I am not. He is the one who wants to hurt you!"

Hisoka-doll put his arms over his ears, and pulled away from Muraki at the same time. _No!_ "Stop!!" Hisoka opened his eyes, blinked a few times and saw Muraki. He quickly backed away from him.

"Hisoka-doll, what are you doing?"

"I am not your doll!"

"Hisoka..."

Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki and Tatsumi. "Can we leave now?"

They nodded and Hisoka walked over to them only to have them blasted away. Hisoka's eyes widened and reached up to his neck and pulled on it hard, ripping the ribbon and he threw it down to the ground. He glared at Muraki and walked over to Tsuzuki and Tatsumi who were getting up.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hisoka, it's ok. Now let's go." They headed to the door.

Muraki conjured ribbons that grabbed Hisoka and pulled him back. Hisoka struggled. "No!! Let me go!!"

"I don't think so. You've been bad and you have to be punished!" Muraki's ribbons pulled Hisoka back, even though Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were pulling him back toward the door. Hisoka was pulled back and pinned to the wall.

"Now watched as he becomes my doll, permanently!!" Hisoka's curse marks glowed the brightest red and Muraki sent out the electricity wave.

"NO!!" Tsuzuki jumped in between the wave and Hisoka.

"TSUZUKI!!!!"

Tatsumi was at Tsuzuki's side. "What did you do?!"

Muraki just laughed. "It wasn't supposed to be for him. It was supposed to be for my doll!!" Another electricity wave came and struck the boy. Hisoka screamed, it was by far the worst of all.

"His-Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki tried to get up.

"Don't Tsuzuki, you've lost too much blood, I'll get Kurosaki." With the Tatsumi stood and held out his hands. Suddenly the electricity wave changed directions and went into Tatsumi's hands. He was absorbing the power. Hisoka's screams stopped and he was left lifeless pinned against the wall. Tatsumi shifted the energy and sent it back to Muraki and it hit dead on. This time it was Muraki's screams that were heard. Tatsumi helped Tsuzuki up and they both helped Hisoka, who turned his lifeless eyes to them.

_You are not my Master_, he said tearfully.

"No, we aren't. No one is." Hisoka passed out and they teleported him out.

* * *

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi to the rescue...or did they really save Hisoka? 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much for the reviews silencinlight, vuluptas1, and Kaori18! Those reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. On with the story!

Warnings: This story is dark. It contains rape, ownership and abuse. There is also yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei or the character so don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so you wouldn't get that much anyway.

Thanks Nezumi-88

* * *

Ch. 10

It was three weeks later when Hisoka had woken up and was himself again. Watari had been ok after only a week of week of being out. Chief Konoe was ok after a few days. Tsuzuki was ok after a couple of days and he never left Hisoka's side.

The day that Hisoka woke up, Tsuzuki was so happy that he threw his arms around the still sleepy boy. He had forgotten about how Hisoka usually didn't like to be hugged, but oddly enough Hisoka put his arms around the overjoyed man. Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka and saw the boy had started to cry.

"What's wrong, Hisoka?"

Hisoka quickly wiped his eyes. "I guess I just didn't realize how much you really cared."

"Hisoka, of course I care about you!"

"I know that now. And I thank you for that."

They just sat there, holding on to each other until Tsuzuki pulled away to look at Hisoka and Hisoka leaned forward and Tsuzuki followed suit and they kissed and nothing made them stop. Not even when Watari walked in to check on Hisoka he saw them and was so happy to see him awake, and he was happy to see them finally expressing their feelings for each other. Then the overjoyed scientist went running from the room to tell everyone the good news.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka broke apart when the others came in to see Hisoka. He leaned back against his pillows he was still exhausted from what had happened. As it turned out Hisoka had been lost within his own mind unaware of anything that was happening around him. That is until Tsuzuki came, he had made Hisoka come back to the surface. Hisoka loved him for it.

Everyone was so happy to have Hisoka back, but they all had to leave, because Hisoka was almost falling asleep. All of them hugged Hisoka before they left. Once everyone was gone, except Tsuzuki, Hisoka laid back down. Tsuzuki got up to leave but Hisoka grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"Please, Tsuzuki, stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

"Ok, I will stay with you." Tsuzuki sat back down after kissing Hisoka on the cheek.

"I'm... afraid..."

Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hand and held it tight. "I won't let him take you ever again."

Hisoka smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes, and soon he was asleep.

"He will never touch you again."

---

A figure in white stood outside the window of the hospital in JuOhCho with a cruel smile on his face. "Do you really think so, Mr. Tsuzuki?" In a flash a white he was gone, leaving behind one white feather.

* * *

Thank you so much to all who read and reviewed! There may be a sequel, though I'm not sure...anyway, thank you all! 


End file.
